Till I Found You
by queenofcruel
Summary: Will A Near Death Experense Cause Them To Admit There Ture Fellings ? (Therox) Revised, due to stories lack of apeal to author. Chapter 12 is finally up :) Plz, R & R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to re-write most of the story and in this story Fox isn't lusting after Whitwhore and Theresa has just been kicked out of the mansion. I think that's all for now. Enjoy :)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Theresa you've lost. Every bit of your scheming was for nothing. Gwennie is having Ethan's child and is his wife. Julian knows the truth about your marriage. And you're good friend Fox turned out to be a rat." Rebecca's words played over and over in her head.   
  
She knew it was useless. Ethan the man she'd loved her whole entire life was married to another woman. Ivy and Rebecca had won the battle. Oh hell they'd won the fregin' war. And Fox the man she actually considered a friend had turned out to be one of them. [A Crane] She knew better than to trust him but, she thought she knew him. She thought he loved her but, why he because she loved him. All she ever did was talk about how much she loved Ethan.  
  
Theresa went in the living room of the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. Knowing Luis's gun was there.  
  
"Why not, I've lost Ethan but, most importantly I've lost Fox",Theresa muttered to herself. Fox the name that had ounces been comfort to her had now meant deceit.  
  
"Fox, I love you",Theresa said in tears.   
  
It was then Theresa placed the gun to her head ,but stopped before she pulled the trigger.   
  
"No, before I die I'm going let every one know just what I think of them."  
  
Theresa picked up the pen and wrote.  
  
Ethan- You were the man I loved. The man I knew was my destiny but, I've finally realized the truth. That you only like the idea of me not me. You wanted me to be your pawn. You want it were you'd say jump and I'd say how high. We'll now I'm saying god-bye and that I will always look back at us and regret it. I gave you so much ,but you were never thankful . You wanted more, more than I could give.   
  
Fox- Above all else you're the second most important person in my life. You taught me their is life after Ethan. Even though you turned out to be Rebecca's spy I'll always hold the times we had together dear. I love you I know I never told you how much you mean to me ,but you're an amazing friend. An amazing   
  
person. See you in hell cutie :)  
  
Rebecca, Ivy and Julian- You all won. I'm out of your life for good and out of Gwen and Ethan's way of having a perfect marriage. Julian, I hate you, you took my innocents you turned me into this person.   
  
Momma, Luis, Antonio, Miguel - I love you all . Luis ,don't give up on you and Sheridan. You two are the real deal. Don't blame yourself for what has happened to me. Momma ,I'm sorry for the pain I am causing you ,but I really have nothing to live for. I've lost my baby boy to the Cranes. The man I loved has married another woman. And the person I actually related to the most turned on me.   
  
Miguel, I love you , but it comes a time to say good bye and it has came for me. Don't give up on Charity. She loves you and you love her that's all that matters.   
  
Antonio, The family needs you. I know you fell bad for not being their for us when papa disappeared but, you can now. Momma will need you for support.   
  
Mrs. and Chief Bennett- I am so lucky to have had you in my life. You two were like a second family. I will miss you very much, I hope you two work out your problems. Grace, Don't let Ivy take your husband away. You and Sam is what I always thought of as a perfect marriage. Hope to see you soon ,but not to soon.   
  
Dr. Russell and Coach Russell- I want to thank you for what you've done for me. I guess I was the luckiest person alive to have so many people that cared about me. You all never treated me as Whitney best friend ,but like I was your own. I love you both very much.   
  
Whitney- I'm sorry for putting you last, but I saved the best for last. You really are the best. No matter what you were going through you'd always have time to talk to me about my problems. I'll never know why I was blessed to have you in my life. Don't ever give up on Chad no matter what. I know you love Simone ,but don't give up being happy for her. She'll get over losing Chad.   
  
I love you girl and I don't want to see you suffer the same kind of lose I did.   
  
To all of you- Good-bye. I'm sorry to leave you all like this I've just got tired of the pain I've endured on Earth. Hope you all the best in life.  
  
Theresa  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fox its all a lie",Theresa said trying not to cry. "  
  
"What is?", he asked confused.   
  
"My marriage to Julian. I was never married to him.",Theresa said sobbing.   
  
"Resa, what's so bad about that?",Fox asked.  
  
"I'm a fraud. If Julian ever found out he'd have me arrested or worse.", Theresa replied.  
  
"That isn't going to happen. I won't let it. Theresa, I want you to act normal ok as if nothen is going on. Let me take care of it".  
  
You didn't protect her did you? You turned on her you told Rebecca about her unofficial marriage to Julian. You betrayer her. For What? Five minutes of praise from momsy and pop. Face Nicholas Foxworth Crane is no more than a fake. A true Crane, one who uses and destroys the people they love.  
  
You'll see. Ethan will eventually realize that him and me are destined.",Theresa exclaimed wide eyed.  
  
"Ethan's married Theresa. They're probily over there now do it.",Fox replied hoping to get a reaction out of Theresa.  
  
"So, That does matter. Ethan loves me. No matter how many times he and Gwen have sex.",Theresa replied.  
  
"Really, no matter how many times and who it with",Fox questioned.  
  
"What are you getting at with this?",Theresa questioned.  
  
"I don't know? Let say he came home with a stripper or the secertary would you still be able to accept that?",Fox replied with a smirk.  
  
"Ethan would never do that.",Theresa replied.  
  
"Right",Fox replied.  
  
silences  
  
"Theresa, How do you know when you find that special one?",Fox asked simply.  
  
"You'll just know. Why are you asking?",Theresa asked.  
  
"No particular reason. I was just curious",Fox replied gulping down a glass of wine.  
  
"Theresa I'm so sorry.",he muttered to himself.  
  
"Nicholas",Pilar questioned.  
  
He turned around and look at her. The mother of the woman he'd just destroyed. The mother of the woman he loved.  
  
"What are you doing here?",Pilar asked.  
  
Chapter 2 Spoilers: How will Pilar react in Fox's presents ? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Trespassing.",Fox answered simply.  
  
"I guess that would make since you being here seeing it use to be your room and it will be again now that Theresa has left.",Pliar answered laying the tray on the table.  
  
"Pilar, If you see Theresa...tell her I'm sorry for what I did to her.",Fox called after her.  
  
"Why do you care what she thinks about you?",she asked.  
  
"She's special. She taught me how to trust and how to....",He trailed off.  
  
"I see. You're lusting after Theresa?",Pilar questioned.  
  
"No, I'm not. If anything I've fallen in love with her. Every little thing about her amazes me.",he replied his voice at almost a whisper.   
  
"Nicholas, I know better a Crane isn't capable of such a thing.",Pilar answered.  
  
"What do you know? You barely even know me and yet you're jumping to asumptions.",He replyed gulping down a glass of wine.  
  
"Really, you betrayed Therestia. You pretended to be her friend. If you loved her then why did you betray her?",Pilar asked.  
  
"Self-Pity. I've lived my whole entire life in Ethan's shadow. Everyone has always compared me to   
  
Ethan. Ethan's got a head on his shoulders. Ethan is Crane Industries top executive. Ethan this. Ethan that.",Fox replied.  
  
"So you used Theresa to gain some praise from Ivy and Julian?",Pilar questioned.  
  
"No, I was trying to protect her. If Theresa keep up all the lies she'd end up in jail. Julian was going to have charges pressed against her for fraud.",he replied grimly.  
  
"What does this have to do with you?",Pilar asked.  
  
"I made a deal with grand poppy and pops. I gave up my position as Crane heir in order to save her. See I didn't exactly betray Theresa. Rebecca got me drunk one night. You know the night Antonio woke-up and it looked as if Theresa was about to snag Ethan away from Gwen. She basically told me. That Theresa was using me to make Ethan jealous. Just the mention of Ethan and I fell right into her hands. Then she pumped me for information on Theresa. At first I refused to tell her. Then she went on saying that Theresa was going to be the destruction of me, but the think that hurt me the most was when she asked how I would feel when one day walk in on Theresa and Ethan doing it. It killed me just to think of it. Then all a sudden I could actually see Theresa with Ethan. Seeing her in his arms. That's when it happened I cracked. I told her about Julian never being legally married to Theresa and that Theresa had known about it for months.",he confessed.  
  
"Rebecca?",Pilar said more to herself.  
  
"Yeah.",He added.  
  
"So, You never attention ally told on Theresa?",She asked in shock.  
  
"I would never do that. I care for her too much to do that",he replied his voice full of emotion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa had decided to go for a walk to the pier there she'd end it all. In heart she was cry out for someone to save her. Someone to heal her. Someone to love her.  
  
"No, Theresa you're not deserving of that. Ethan played you again and Fox used you for his own pleasure.",she told herself.   
  
Sometimes she thought she actually saw love in his eyes. Love for her. Who was she kidding Nicholas Foxworth Crane couldn't love her. She didn't even think he knew what it meant. Muchless be able to express it.   
  
"I'm looking for a place. I'm searching for a face. Is anyone here I know. Cause nothing going right. And everything's a mess. And No one likes to be alone.",Theresa sang as she walk.  
  
Why was everyone she loved left her dad, Ethan and now Fox. Above all else Fox. He was the man she had come to love. Even though they shared one kiss. One little kiss had set her soul on fire. One kiss that seconds later shattered her dreams. Was his kiss suppose to mean good-bye nice to know ya or I'm sorry or I love you  
  
Flashback  
  
"Theresa",He called after her.  
  
She turned around facing him.  
  
"Are you ok?",he asked.  
  
"No, I'm not. Fox, Ethan played like a fool again. He told me he loved me.",Theresa replied.  
  
"Its his loss. You're smart, beautiful, witful and above all else you think for yourself you don't have a man telling you what to do.",he said wiping the tears from her cheeks.   
  
"What did I ever do to deserve you. No matter what I can always rely on you....",Theresa began.  
  
It was then he pulled her to him take her breath away in the most wonderful passionate kiss she'd ever experienced.  
  
"Theresa, I-I'm",He stuttered.  
  
"Don't, Don't ruin this for me.",was all she could manage.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
How could a man be so passionate yet be so cold. Was he play her emotions the whole time. With the pity stories, heart-to-hearts, little nightly visits before bed to supposedly see Ethan Martin.   
  
"Theresa!!!",she heard someone call after her.  
  
{Song Credits: I'm With You- Avail Lavigne-Let Go}  
  
Chapter 3 Spoilers: Who is the person who hollered at Theresa ? What does he/ or she want ? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
"Theresa",The voice called after her.  
  
She turned around seeing Ethan coming towards her.  
  
"You're hard to catch up with.",He exclaimed as he came up to where she was.  
  
"What do you want. Don't you want to be with your pregnant wife.",Theresa asked sarcastically.  
  
"Theresa?",He asked.  
  
"What? I haven't pleased the all mighty Ethan?",Theresa replied simply.  
  
"Theresa, Gwen's right you have changed.",Ethan began.  
  
"If she's so right. So Perfect then why aren't you with her now? Let me guess you think I'm going to be your mistress. Guess again Ethan.",Theresa replied.  
  
"You are more like Fox each day you live.",Ethan began.  
  
"Better to be like him than you. You know he's right about one thing. You aren't as good as they make you out to be. Fox is twice the man you are.",Theresa scoffed back.  
  
"Is that so? He sold you out Theresa. He used you to get Julian and mother's praise and approval.",Ethan said.  
  
Theresa was silent there was absolutely nothing she could say to change that fact. Fox had told Rebecca all she need to hang her.  
  
"Theresa, Face it you trusted him and he hurt you.",Ethan began.  
  
"You're one to talk. Ethan Winthrop, You have done me like shit. You have played with my emotions over and over again. What Fox did, did hurt me, but not as much as you did.",Theresa replied.  
  
"Theresa, I want to make that up to you. I want to be with you. I know you still love me.",Ethan asked.  
  
"No. At one time I'd would have leaped at that chance. I dreamed of being with you when I was a little girl. But, that dream was just a fantasy. I see now that I could never be what you wanted me to be. Ethan, I can't change who I am. No matter what, I wouldn't be good enough for you.",Theresa replied turning to walk away.  
  
"Theresa,. I'm not letting you walk away from me. I love you damn it.",Ethan said grabbing her wrist forcing her to turn around.  
  
"Ethan, I said Its over. It's been over.",Theresa began.  
  
"You're the one who ending it Theresa.",he replied.  
  
"No, You did. The day you married Gwen. Ethan I may have been responsible for what else happen between us, but this is on you. You're the one who walked out on me when I need you the most.",Theresa replied.  
  
"But...",Ethan began.  
  
"Ethan I don't want to you here it. I need to be alone.",Theresa said interrupting him.  
  
With that Theresa walked away.  
  
How could I ever love such a fool. He never takes responsibility for his actions. Fox was so right. Ethan wasn't worth my time and effort. Fox why did she always hold every word he said, ever moment they'd spent together   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Theresa damn it pick up",Fox muttered under his breath.   
  
"I'm not here right now. You know what to do." beep  
  
"Resa, its me. We really need to talk. As soon as you get this give me a holler",Fox replied then hung-up.  
  
"Damn it. Where are you Theresa?",he muttered to himself.  
  
It was then he noticed Ethan walk in. He seemed to be angry.   
  
"Ethan?",He asked. He turned around facing Fox.  
  
"What do you want?",Ethan asked.  
  
"What? Momsy didn't breast feed you right?",Fox replied with a smirk.  
  
"I don't have time for you or your smart ass attitude...",Ethan began.  
  
"Right, I'm sure you just can't wait to get in the bed with Theresa, I mean Gwen. Don't worry half bro, I won't tell no one you still fantasize about step mommy.",Fox said cutting his words off.  
  
"Why don't you just go back to boarding school. That is if there is one that will take you with your reputation.",Ethan replied.  
  
"Dork, That's exactly what people call you. Face it Ethan you wish you were me for just one day.",Fox remarked with a smirk.  
  
"Why in the hell would I ever want to be you?",Ethan asked.  
  
"Because you aren't got enough guts to tell no one a lie, To disappoint momsy.",Fox replied.  
  
"What do you know about me about anything for that matter?",Ethan asked.  
  
"I know you let a beautiful, witful, intelligent woman who only loves you go. I'd give anything if anyone felt that way about me.",Fox replied.  
  
"But, they never will. Especially, Theresa. She loves me and me only me. no matter what she told me tonight",Ethan replied.  
  
"Whoa!! You saw Resa?",Fox asked confused.  
  
"Yes, I did. Why is it any of your concern?",Ethan asked.  
  
"Where was she at?",Fox asked ignoring Ethan's rudeness.  
  
"Why do you care so much? What does it matter to you where she is or what has happen to her?",Ethan asked.  
  
"Damn Ethan. Where is she?",he demanded.  
  
"The bridge",Ethan replied.  
  
Chapter 4 Spoilers: Fox finds Theresa but, is it to late ? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: One more thing both fires happened the one at Sheridan's and The Bluenote, also Sheridan's not missing, that storyline gets on my nerves so, I rather not deal with it.  
  
"Ok, Theresa you know what you have to do. What you came here to you.",Theresa said to herself.  
  
Theresa put the gun to her head.  
  
"Theresa, Don't do this.",Fox's voice called out.  
  
Theresa turned around stunned and caught her foot on the rail of the bridge cause her to fall and the gun to go off.  
  
"Theresa!!!",he exclaimed everything seemed to be in slow motion.  
  
She could fell herself falling, drowning and it was absolutely out of her control. The water was to strong to fight.   
  
Fox took his shoes off and jumped in after her. If she dies it was all his fault.  
  
He dragged her lifeless body out of the river and checked for a pulse.  
  
"Oh my God. No. Come on Theresa wake-up.",He muttered to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I",Theresa asked.  
  
"Theresa",A voice began.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? What happen?",She asked.  
  
"First off I'm Faith Standish. Charity's mother.",Faith began.  
  
"Am I....",Theresa trailed off.  
  
"Dead? Not yet. See that is really up to you.",Faith explained.  
  
"So, Where am I?",Theresa asked.  
  
"This is the portal between earth and heaven and hell.",Faith said simply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come Theresa, we survived two fires you can't leave me now.", Fox said continuing to give her CPR.  
  
"Come on Theresa, remember you can't leave Little Ethan.", he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh My God!!!", Rebecca exclaimed walking up to were Fox was. "Is she…", Rebecca trailed off.  
  
"No, Becky she's not dead and she's not going to.", Fox replied.  
  
"Fox, what happened ?", Julian asked.  
  
"Julian, I don't have time to explain.", Fox replied. "Call an ambulance.", he ordered.  
  
Julian did as he was told.  
  
"Theresa, come on honey breath."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's happening ?", Theresa asked she felt very weak.  
  
"Times running out for you. You must choose, and fast if you don't the choice will be made for you.", Faith explainned.  
  
Theresa could hear Fox begging and pleading her to come back.  
  
"I can't leave, him. I need him. Is there a chance that we'll be together ?", Theresa asked.   
  
"I can't tell you that, I'm only hear to help you chose you're destination.", Faith explained.  
  
"I love him, but what if I go back and there is no us.", Theresa asked.   
  
"What about your son ?", Faith asked. "You know with out you, Julian will have full custosy.", Faith contenued.   
  
"No, Julian, isn't fit to be a parent.", Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"Then, I see it you made your decession.", Faith asked.  
  
"Yes, I have.", Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"Good, so walk right through those doors they shall lead you to your destination.", Faith replied.  
  
Chapter 5 Spoilers: What is Theresa desitination ? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Theresa lay there uncontious.  
  
  
  
"Come on Theresa you need to wake up, I need you here.", Fox said gentally stoking her cheeck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good, so walk right through those doors they shall lead you to your destination.", Faith replied.  
  
Theresa did as she was told. All the doors had a glow to them ,one door was like a dim glow another was a bright glowing, so bright it hurt your eyes to look at it and the last door was glowing but, it was a dark eerie like glow.   
  
"Which door is which ?", she asked only to hear her echo.  
  
"Don't tell me that I'm to decide this sort of thing on my own ?", she said aloud.  
  
Yet, there was no answer.  
  
"Ok, Theresa think…the dark glow can't be Earth. The bright one is like Heaven, right ? So, the dim light.", Theresa said walking up to the door and open it and hestienly steping through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Theresa, honey come on you have to wake up. You've got so much to live for.", Whitney pleeded.  
  
"Little Ethan loves you and your family loves you and needs you.", Whitney continued.  
  
Theresa began to stir. "Fox ?', Theresa moaned groggily.  
  
"Theresa…", Whitney said simply.  
  
"Where's Fox ?", Theresa asked trying to sit up, but she quickly lad back down thanks to the pan in her head. 'I came back for nothing, he doesn't love me…we have no…we have no future.'  
  
"He's outside with Pilar. I'll go get him.", Whitney replied rising up from her chair and head out the door.  
  
'Fox, he's actually here. Does he love me ? Why'd he stay here with me ?'  
  
Theresa was shook out of her through when the door opened.  
  
"You're awake.", he said simply.  
  
"Yeah, thank you for taking me to the hospital.", Theresa said simply.  
  
"Well, there was really nothing else to do. I couldn't let you die, could I ?", he replied.  
  
Theresa just looked at him. 'Do we have a future ?'  
  
"What were you doing anyways, Resa ?", Fox asked.  
  
"I was going to…to…", Theresa began.  
  
"Why ?", Fox asked knowing what she was going to do.  
  
"I had nothing to live for.", she replied simply.  
  
"Nothing to live for ? Resa, you've got so many people who love you. Pilar, Luis, Miguel, Antonio, Little Ethan, Whitney…me.", he replied.  
  
"You ?", Theresa asked. 'God, yes he does love me.'  
  
"Yeah, you're my best friend.", Fox replied. 'Good one sherlock. She just woke up from a serious head injury and all you can think about is yourself.'  
  
"Yeah.", Theresa replied trying to hide her dissappointment.  
  
"I need to talk to you…It's about last night.", Fox said simply waiting for her reply.  
  
Theresa nodded. "Ok, go ahead, I'm listening."  
  
"Theresa, I never intentually told Rebecca. I would never do that, you got to believe me.", Fox replied.  
  
"I do. Just tell me what happened word for word.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Ok, do you remember the day Antonio woke up ?", he asked stopping long enough for her to nod. "Well Rebecca came to me telling me that you were just using me to get under Ethan's skin and that by keep your secrets I was helping you use me. She said to think of it as an 'eye for eye a tooth for a tooth.' She said 'you were going to hurt me and I could use what I knew on you to do the same.' I refused her offer. No way was I going to hurt you, no matter what Rebecca said or what you did to me. Well when I refused she asked me 'how'd I fell knowing you were in Ethan's bed every night, knowing you were hollering his name in extasy each and every night.' Just the thought of that made my blood boil. The more she went on about it the more I could picture it. So, I eventually told her, I told her eveything. I don't know why I told her but, I did.", Fox replied.  
  
"Fox, I don't blame you…Rebecca can be very persuiseve. She knew you hated Ethan and use it against you.", Theresa replied simply.  
  
"No, I shouldn't have believed her. I should have resisted her accusations.", Fox replied.  
  
"Rebecca, knows how to play people. She played on you're fears of being second best to Ethan.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Second Best ? Is that how you see me, Resa ? Am I second best to Ethan ?", Fox asked.  
  
Spoilers for Ch 6: What will Theresa answer be ? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Second Best ? Is that how you see me, Resa ? Am I second best to Ethan ?", Fox asked.  
  
"No, of course not. Fox, I have never compared you to Ethan.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Why not everyone else does, right. Ethan's the good brother and I'm the evil brother.", Fox asked.  
  
"No, you're not. You're a great person and well you make my life funnier.", Theresa replied.  
  
"And you're also facing a custody battle cause of me.", Fox offered.  
  
"Yeah, well the truth was going to come out anyhow…you can't lie forever.", Theresa replied.   
  
"True.", Fox agreed. "But, I wish you could have stayed in the mansion longer…I really miss the nightly gabs."  
  
"I do too, but just because I moved out doesn't mean I'll forget about you. Trust me Fox you're not someone I'll ever want to forget.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Is that a compliment or a insult ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Which ever you prefer.", Theresa smiled.  
  
"So, where you staying, now. You know now that you're out of the mansion ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Momma's. That is till I get my own place.", Theresa replied.   
  
"Your own place ?", Fox repeated.  
  
"Yep, I've decided it time I span my horizons, so to speak.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Cool, so I guess they'll be lots of parties ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Actually, no.", Theresa replied. "I've got a kid. I just can't go party and throw away my responsibilities."  
  
"Right, I don't want I was thinking ?", Fox replied.  
  
"It's ok, besides there will be times when I'll invite over some friends, but not like every weekend.", Theresa explained.  
  
"Oh.", Fox replied.  
  
"Fox, I would like for you to help with picking out the right place. That is only if you want to.", Theresa asked.  
  
"Sure it's a date.", Fox said before catching his word. 'it's a date.' "Not a date, date, but a deal.", Fox stuttered.  
  
"I-I know.", Theresa replied hiding her hurt.  
  
silence  
  
silence  
  
"So, can you go find out when they can release me ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it'll probily be awhile seeing as you've got that enormous knot on your head.", Fox replied.  
  
"Yeah, I just want to get out of here.", Theresa replied.  
  
"And you will, in time.", Fox replied. "Patience little one."  
  
"Patience isn't my strong suit.", Theresa replied.  
  
"I'd say.", Fox replied.  
  
"Can you please go ask Dr. Russell, when I can leave ?", Theresa pratically begged.  
  
"You know I can never say not to beautiful woman.", Fox commented then left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So ?", Theresa asked as Fox walked in.  
  
"You are free to go. Only if someone can stay and keep check on you.", Fox replied.  
  
"Everyone's gone. Momma drove over to Aunt Maria's after she got off work. Luis is with Sheridan as is Antonio. Miguel is stay over at Reese's.", Theresa replied.  
  
"I'll stay.", Fox offered. "It'll be like old times. We can talk about life, love, fate, or anything else you want to."  
  
"Fox, you don't have to…", Theresa began.  
  
"No, I don't but, I want to. Besides, it's partially my fault that you're in here.", Fox replied.  
  
"Oh My God, Thank you…and how many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault that I'm so stupid.", Theresa replied.   
  
"Ok, so get dressed and I'll have Doctor Russell come in to release you.", Fox replied not waiting for her reply to leave.  
  
A/N: What do u think thus far ? Also, what would u like to happen I have some ideas but, I'd really liked to hear all of u alls  
  
  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 7: How will Fox and Theresa act in a house all alone ? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Is That The Answer You Were Looking For ?  
  
"Home Sweet Home.", Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"Yep.", Fox replied.  
  
"So, what are we going to do…there's no way I'm going to sleep this early.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Early ? Theresa it's 2:30.", Fox replied.  
  
"True, but, still I'm not going to bed. I'm not tired.", Theresa replied. "Besides you promised me we would talk like old times, right."  
  
"Yeah and we are, just as soon as you change out of those wet clothes.", he replied.  
  
"Deal…", she began.  
  
"Good, now get to stepping.", he replied.  
  
"Yes sir.", she mimicked then walked up the steps leaving Fox in the living room area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa walked in her room. 'How in the hell am I going to stay in this house alone with him ? Why did he insist on staying here ?'  
  
She walked over to the nightstand and began to fumble through the doors.  
  
"Damn why did I have to go buy all those sexy lingerie's?", she asked herself. "It ain't like I've got a man to please."  
  
She walked out of her room into Luis's a grab one of his old tee shirts and put it on. "This will just have to do.", Theresa mumbled to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey.", he greeted. "What took you so long ?"  
  
"Couldn't find anything to wear.", she replied walking over to sit beside him.  
  
"Oh.", he replied.  
  
"So What do you want to do ?", Theresa asked simply.  
  
"Whatever you want to.", he replied.  
  
"Ok, so…how's the mansion, now that I've left ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Boring."  
  
"Boring, hmm?"  
  
"Yep, there's no one who IQ level is a good as mine.",  
  
"Good point…Rebecca and Julian are insane, if they weren't they would play those silly dress up games. Orphan Annie.  
  
"Don't forget The Naughty School Girl Game.", Fox replied.  
  
"How could I forget that one.", Theresa said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah.", Fox replied.  
  
"So, how's life out of the mansion ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Sane, at least I don't have to here Julian and Rebecca's sex games.", Theresa laughed.  
  
"Resa, if I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous of Rebecca.", Fox said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, sure…Julian just so hot.", Theresa replied.   
  
"Yeah, well I'm hotter.", he replied.  
  
"Much.", Theresa replied with a laughed. "Come to think of it porky pig's hotter than Julian."  
  
Fox laughed. "Porky Pig ? Good comparison, Resa.", he replied.  
  
"Isn't it ?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah…Enough with Julian and Rebecca…I'm starting to fell nauseous."  
  
"Ok, so anything new happen since we last talked ?",   
  
"Not really…but, I have been wanting to ask you something…", he began hesitantly.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Ok, Theresa, do you find me attractive ?"  
  
"Yeah, of course…what woman wouldn't your very handsome, strong…"  
  
"Not, in that type of way… Do you think I'm boyfriend material ?", he asked.  
  
"Yes, no…I don't know ?"  
  
"It a simple yes or no."  
  
"Yeah, you'd make a great lover, but not for me."  
  
"Really, because you still love my half brother, right ?"  
  
"Yeah, and besides why would you want used goods, hmm?"  
  
"Used Goods ? Theresa your anything, but…"  
  
"Yeah, well I'm the most controversial person in Harmony and that's the last thing you need, more controversy in your life."  
  
"What if I said I wanted …I wanted more controversy life ?", he asked. "Would you consider being with me ?", he added in almost a whisper.  
  
"Maybe…but, you don't.", she argued. "Right?"  
  
"Yeah…", Fox replied. 'Theresa, you don't know how much I love you, but in do time you will. I just got to hold on a little bit longer.'  
  
A/N: If you'll got any Ideas whatsoever let me here em' I need to know what you'll think and/or what I need to do to make the story better. -Jesse  
  
Chapter 8 Spoilers: Theresa and Fox go apartment shopping. Theresa sees Ethan in a new light. Good or Bad ? 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Ready ?", Fox asked as Theresa opened the front door to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house.  
  
"Why the rush ?", Theresa asked. "Little Ethan's with momma and well I've got nothing else to do."  
  
"Ok…", Fox began.  
  
"Ok.", Theresa repeated.  
  
"So, do you have any place in mind ?", he asked.  
  
"Yep, read this.", she handing him the news paper article.  
  
"Small Apartment for rent three bedrooms, one bath and a living/ kitchen area. 250 per month.", he read.   
  
"So, what do you think ? Do you think it's a good investment ?", she asked.  
  
"Depends, before you buy an apartment you need to shop around…try to find a better deal.", he advised.  
  
"Ok, what about this ? Two bedrooms, two baths and a living room and kitchen.", Theresa asked.  
  
"For how much ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Don't say.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Does it give a number or an address ?", he asked.  
  
"Yep, 555-2789.", she replied.  
  
"Ok, call and ask if we can come over later to check it out also call the three bedroom one.", he replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, so what time ?", Fox asked.  
  
"One's at two and the other's at four.", she replied.  
  
"Ok, so we better get to go if we'll going to make it in time.", he replied.  
  
"Ok, let's go.", she replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, I'm Ms. Sanders.", The older woman said shaking Fox and Theresa's hand. "I'm the landlord."  
  
"Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald and this is my…my friend Fox.", Theresa said hating the word 'friend'.  
  
Fox nodded. 'Friend?'   
  
"Will, both of you be living here ?", Ms. Sanders asked. "Because, I have a policy that says if your not married or engaged you don't live together in adultery.", she finished.  
  
"Well, Ms. Sanders, you don't have to worry, Fox isn't going to move in with me…", Theresa began.  
  
"That's is until were married, right honey ?". he rapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Right ?", she mimicked. 'What are you up to Fox ?'  
  
"Which won't be long… As you can see we're so much in love.", he continued.  
  
"That, is obvious… Ms. Lopez Fitzgerald, I leave you two alone to… explore the house.", she said with a giggle.  
  
"What was that about ?", Theresa asked after Ms. Sanders was out of sight.  
  
"I'm moving in with you, roomie.", he replied.  
  
"Fox, you heard her… she's not going to let us live together…", she began.  
  
"Yeah, she will fiancé.", he replied smugly.  
  
"You're crazy… she'll never believe we're engaged.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Yeah, she will.", he replied.  
  
"Fox, no…this crazy.", she replied.  
  
"But, it'll be worth your while.", he replied seductively.  
  
"Pervert…", she hit him playfully. "We're not even living together and you're already try to get me in your bed."  
  
"Well, you are my fiancé'.", he retorted noticing Ms. Sanders walk in.  
  
"True, later, babe. We're in a public place.", she replied playing along with whatever game they'd started in front of Ms. Sanders.  
  
"I'll hold you to that promise.", he whispered as serious as he could.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to know your decision", Ms. Sanders asked.  
  
"We'll take it.", Fox and Theresa said at the same time.  
  
"Great.", Ms. Sanders replied. "I'll be back shortly with the paper work.", with that she was gone again.  
  
"You know I'm going to hold you to your promise.", he said waiting for Theresa's reaction.  
  
"Fox, I just said that because Ms. Sander's was there.", she replied. "I wanted to convince her that we where together."  
  
"So, you don't want me to kiss you like this.", he replied kissing her neck.  
  
She let out a soft moan.  
  
"You don't want to fell my fingertips on your skin ?", he asked taking his hand up her skirt.  
  
"Fox, quit it !!!", she ordered stepping back from him. "Grow up, will you ?", she added scampering off. 'Damn it, one more minute of that and Lord knows what would have happened.'  
  
'Theresa, you felt something, and I vow to make you act on it.'  
  
Spoilers for chapter 9: Fox ,Theresa and Little Ethan move into there new home. How do Theresa and Fox act now that they live together ? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Here we are, Home Sweet Home.", Fox stated.  
  
"Yeah, it fells kind of weird.", Theresa said more of to herself.  
  
"Yeah.", he agreed.  
  
"So…", she began. "What are we waiting for ? Let's get to moving."  
  
"Yeah.", he replied.  
  
"Where are we putting this ?", she asked jestering to the night stand table.  
  
"It's yours so it goes…in there.", he replied.  
  
"Ok.", she replied. "Uh…can you help me."  
  
"Of course, weakling…never leave a woman to do a…"  
  
"Don't even say it."  
  
"It true isn't it ?"  
  
"No…never mind I can do myself.", she huffed scooting the table across the carpet. "Uh, damn it.", she exclaimed out of frustration.  
  
"Watch out, before you kill yourself."  
  
Theresa watched him she could help but, stare at how every muscle flexed perfectly.  
  
"See how, easy that was ?", he stated causing her to come out of her daydream like faze.  
  
"I could have done it…"  
  
"Yeah, right sure."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I still can't believe we have to sleep on these beds.", Fox said in disgust.  
  
"Lords, child haven't you ever thought of what might have happen on the beds in the mansion ?"  
  
"No, but I thought all the time about what could have happened in my bed."  
  
"Nice try."  
  
"Thank you, now what's my prize ?"  
  
"Caring those lamps and dresser in here. Get to go."  
  
"Theresa, I'm hurt I thought you was the prize… the prize I got to have all night long."  
  
"Well, if you work hard enough…"  
  
"Don't worry I always work it hard."  
  
"Oh, My Gosh, I can't believe you said that."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
Theresa bust out laughing, so did Fox.  
  
"Resa, can you handle these boxes ? Caring them in my room and we'll sort them out later."  
  
"Sure, but this I know is mine."  
  
"Skimpy, little number…Resa, I refuse to let you seduce me."  
  
"If I want to seduce you you'll not object…that my friend is a promise."  
  
"Really ?"  
  
"Yep, really. See, if I want you I'll get you every last bit of you."  
  
"Want to bet ?"  
  
"Yeah, and I never lose."  
  
"Really, see neither do I."  
  
"Well, it looks like your about to."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"You don't know what your getting yourself into, Fox."  
  
"Show me then…"  
  
"Later.", with that she jet out the door to finish getting her stuff from the moving trucks.  
  
A:N/ Come on y'all review. If I don't get reviews I ain't got no reason to write. :)  
  
Chapter 10 spoilers: Theresa and Fox get hot and heavy. How hot and will he give in ? 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"I can't believe how much work needs to be done to this place.", Theresa stated.  
  
"I know, who lived here really messed up the place.", Fox replied.  
  
"Yeah.", she replied. "I'd say, there's crayon marks on the walls."  
  
"Not to mention the nice big hole in the kitchen."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's getting late.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Yeah, were we goin' sleep ?"  
  
"I don't know, I was think maybe the living room."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Well, I'm going go get changed."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa walked in the room and reach in the box. She remember there conversation earlier.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*`*~*~  
  
"Sure, but this I know is mine."  
  
"Skimpy, little number…Resa, I refuse to let you seduce me."  
  
"If I want to seduce you you'll not object…that my friend is a promise."  
  
"Really ?"  
  
"Yep, really. See, if I want you I'll get you every last bit of you."  
  
"Want to bet ?"  
  
"Yeah, and I never lose."  
  
"Really, see neither do I."  
  
"Well, it looks like your about to."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"You don't know what your getting yourself into, Fox."  
  
"Show me then…"  
  
"Later.", with that she jet out the door to finish getting her stuff from the moving trucks.  
  
*~*~*~*End Of Flashback*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, let the bet begin.", Theresa exclaimed putting on the black thigh length nighty.  
  
"You like ?", she asked.  
  
"I like, but I'd like it better on the floor crumbled.", he replied.  
  
"Really ?", she asked amused.  
  
"Yeah, so what do you say want to full fill that request or do I have to force you."  
  
"Depends, on how bad of a boy you've been ."  
  
"Bad hmm ?"  
  
"Yeah, bad boys are always a turn on.", she replied kissing his neck. "And they all need to be punished."  
  
"Punish ?"  
  
"Yeah, and I think you'll enjoy yours.", she replied unbuttoning his shirt. "Really enjoy it."  
  
"Not so fast little girl, did you think I'd forget.", he asked.  
  
"Forget, what ?"  
  
"The BET."   
  
"Shoot." 'I want this, I want you.'  
  
"Yeah, so get to steppin' missy." 'No, stay.'  
  
"You have to be crazy or --."  
  
"No, I'm just smart." 'And Crazy'  
  
"Uh." 'I almost succeeded.'  
  
"Good, night. Resa. Nice try too ." 'I want you, so much, but later after I beat you in the stupid bet.  
  
"You wanted me." 'Stupid bet.'  
  
"Yeah, sure." 'Oh, God.'  
  
"See you admitted it."  
  
"Good Night, Theresa."  
  
"Good night."   
  
"What do you say we place a time limit to this bet ?", Fox suggested.  
  
"Two weeks ?", Theresa asked.   
  
"Two weeks.", Fox repeated. 'And as son as those two weeks are up, I'm going to make mad passionate love to you. They'd have to kill me to make me stop.'  
  
"Ok, night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Chapter 11 Spoilers: Day 2 of the bet and things get even more hotter.   
  
A:N/ Pplz, review and tell me what u think, I want u to be as honest as possible so if u hated it tell me, where I can make the next one better and if u got anyideas email them to me at diva0148@yahoo.com or leave em' here. Lots of Love Jess. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Fox woke up to the sound if the radio playing.  
  
"What the hell ?", he asked following the sound which lead him directly to the kitchen, directly to Theresa.  
  
"Hey.", Theresa greeted.  
  
"Hey, that's all you've got to say, for yourself ?"  
  
"Yeah, unlike you I realize there is work to be done."  
  
"Yeah, but at 6:30, the world can wait I need my sleep."  
  
"Too bad, your up, now go get dressed, take a shower."  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Go, NOW."  
  
"Yes, ma'am, but while I'm gone move those boxes, or at least temp to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, you listen.", Fox replied.  
  
"Yeah, you got something I want and I figure if I play my cards I might just get it.", Theresa replied.  
  
"And what would that be ?"  
  
"You, and I always get what I want."  
  
"Not this time you don't."  
  
"Really ?", She asked kissing him.  
  
"To hell with the bet, I want you.", he admitted. "I want you more than you could imagine."  
  
"Then take me I'm all yours.", she replied drawing him closer.  
  
Fox begin to kiss her neck moving his hands down her back unfastening her bra.  
  
"God, your beautiful.", he moaned.  
  
"And, I'm all yours, forever.", she replied running her hands through his hair. "Forever and ever."  
  
alarm sounds  
  
"Damn it.", Fox exclaimed.   
  
"Turn off that damn alarm clock.", Theresa said groggily, she rolled over landing on top of him.  
  
Whoa!!!.", Fox replied grabbing her hips.  
  
"Sorry…",Theresa began becoming well aware where his hands where.  
  
"Uh, it's ok, with me it isn't ever day a beautiful woman wakes up straddling me.", Fox replied.  
  
"I-I.", Theresa stuttered. "I swear it wasn't what you think.", she replied dragging herself up to her feet.  
  
"I told you once don't apologize, I wouldn't mind be woke up like that every morning.", Fox replied.  
  
"Perv!!!.", Theresa hissed.  
  
"You know it.", Fox replied grabbing her jerk her down on the bed.  
  
"Get off!!!", Theresa replied.  
  
"What, one minute your trying to seduce me and when I finally give in you, turn me down, no cool, Resa, not cool at all.", Fox replied.  
  
"I don't know what kind of game your playing…", Theresa began.  
  
"I'm not, Resa, I'm surrendering.", Fox replied.  
  
"I know you better than that, you never give up without a fight.", Theresa replied. "Or unless, it benefits you."  
  
"Oh, My God, you made this bet hoping you could sleep with me didn't you ?", Theresa asked.  
  
A/N: That's all for now, he he, I mean I know, don't worry, more'll be up soon.  
  
Spoilers for the upcoming Chapter: Things get even more bizarre. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12   
  
A/: It's been awhile, I was seriously think about quitting this fic, who knows I still might, but for now I'm going continue it.. And, since it's been so long since I wrote on this, I'm going repeat the last two lines from chapter 11.   
  
"I know you better than that, you never give up without a fight.", Theresa replied. "Or unless, it benefits you."  
  
"Oh, My God, you made this bet hoping you could sleep with me didn't you ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"No, what of course not, you're the one who came up with this whole bet, and I never turn down a good bet", Fox replied, but the truth was he was hoping they'd slept together since day one.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go shower.", Theresa stated. "Can you try to make breakfast for us ?"  
  
"Can't cook?", he asked.  
  
"Something like that.", she stated. "Let's just say we'd have no place to stay for tonight."  
  
"Ok, I'll go cook, you got get your butt in that shower.", he ox replied.  
  
"Sure you don't want to join me?", she teased.  
  
He looked at her try to read her, was she playing or sincere?   
  
"I'll take that as a no.", she replied, with that she turned her heel and left.  
  
Closing the door to the bathroom she sighed, secretly, she had hoped he'd say yes. It seemed like her every dream was about him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fox watched as the door close, sighing he got up and went into the kitchen. Theresa had been acting weird ever since moving in together, he didn't want there relationship to be based on sex, he didn't want to use her for his sexual needs.   
  
Sighing, he got the frying pan from the shelf and turned on the stove eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa got into the shower her thoughts mainly on Fox.  
  
knock  
  
knock  
  
"Theresa?", Fox asked.  
  
"What?", Theresa asked.  
  
"It isn't to late to take you up on that little offer is it?", Fox asked, opening the shower in nothing but a towel.  
  
"I uh-I", Theresa swallowed.  
  
"God, I want you.", Fox replied taking her lips with his own.  
  
"Fox.", she breathed, taking in the sent of his after shave.  
  
Fox, began to kiss down her neck mumbling her name between ever kiss.  
  
knock  
  
knock  
  
The sound of someone knocking on the door woke her up from her daydream.  
  
"Theresa?", Fox asked.  
  
It had all been a day dream., she breathed, it'd felt so real.  
  
"Theresa?", Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah.", she whispered.  
  
"Resa?", he yelled louder.  
  
"What?", she asked this time in a yell.  
  
"Breakfast is ready whenever you want it.", Fox replied.  
  
"Oh, ok, I'll be out soon.", she replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa got out of the shower and dressed for the day, she wore a pink tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts that came about mid- thigh.  
  
"Hey.", she greeted, she keep replaying the fantasy she'd had, but decided to act like nothing was going on, what would Fox do if he heard of these bizarre fantasies she'd had lately, ever since moving in together she'd had at least one a day.  
  
"Uh-wow!", Fox breathed.  
  
"You like?", Theresa teased.  
  
Fox nodded with a boyish grin on his face. "I'd like them better on the floor crumbled."  
  
Theresa laughed. "If you play you're cards right, you just might get that wish granted.", she then turned and got the plate he'd fixed up for her and turned and went into the living room area.  
  
A/N 2: This story isn't exactly appealing to my interest I have no plot line I'm just brain storming each chapter, lol. So, in other wards I have no spoilers for the upcoming Chapters, they'll be touch and go, and if u want this story to stay around review, the more reviews the more reason I'll have to write. Peace Jess 


End file.
